


Eat.

by kkwkdh



Category: Produce 101 China
Genre: Drabble, F/F, reference to oral sex, very slight allusion to past Yanxi/Qiuyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkwkdh/pseuds/kkwkdh
Summary: Yanxi has a type.





	Eat.

**Author's Note:**

> crying in the club trying to work out how we're writing fu jing's name but whatever

“She's your type,” Xinjie says. it is eerily similar to what Xiaoxuan had said on the first day so even when dropping from exhaustion of such long days Yanxi is haunted by the words. 

Yanxi had even called Fujing pretty as soon as she was close enough to see so it isn't as though she doesn't know what she likes. But when Xinjie brings it up it sounds more like an accusation and Fujing isn't even around for reference. Yanxi just stares at Xinjie to see whether the tremors of guilt which have already prevented her from enjoying her meal are valid. 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Xinjie asks. Yanxi shakes her head because she has been chewing this one mouthful since Xinjie barged onto the end of the bench on the other side of the table to say strange things. And Xinjie hasn’t stopped with the strange things. “She’s your type but you aren’t going to go for her anyway.”

Maybe Yanxi isn’t hungry and she needs to practice so she can drag herself out of the doldrums of obscurity. But when she is on the way out of the cafeteria Fujing is  _ there _ (though the ‘there’ in question seems to be everywhere Yanxi looks because she is secretly hoping to find Fujing and marvel at how cute she is as she scoffs snacks she has smuggled into the sleeves of her jumper before another of the trainees can scold her for eating while they are trying to get something done).  

Yanxi doesn’t think she has seen a prettier girl in her life. 

“You really have some nerve muttering to yourself about pretty girls,” Qiuyun mutters as she pushes past Yanxi in the corridor. 

“Why are you being like that?” Yanxi asks. Regardless of history she and Qiuyun are almost at a position to be called proper friends now. But Qiuyun tilts her head and they aren’t friends really. Qiuyun is a girl who was always soft in ways she never wanted others to know and she has always plastered over the softness with crumbling abrasion. In the same way that she left the first time (left Hello Girls and left Yanxi’s last attempt to go for someone who might have been her type) Qiuyun nudges Fujing’s shoulder. Fujing almost chokes but manages to chew her way to survival as she peers curiously at Qiuyun. 

“There’s someone here who likes you.”

“There is?”

“It’s Yanxi,” Qiuyun says bluntly. “Maybe you could talk about what you have in common and put me out of my misery.”

“Oh,” Fujing says as she turns to glance at Yanxi. “I like eating.”

“I like eating too,” Yanxi says. Qiuyun scoffs. 

“You really can’t help yourself, can you?”

Fujing looks between the other two, uncomprehending, and Qiuyun’s unimpressed glare at Yanxi softens to pity when it lands in Fujing who is still covertly nibbling a sandwich. It isn’t really fair because Yanxi had meant she likes eating food like Fujing does (or perhaps not exactly like that because someone so svelte shouldn’t be able to destroy every eating record in the book Guiness publish annually) and there has only ever been innocent intent behind the statement. But Qiuyun seems not to think Yanxi is a kind and innocent person and keeps glaring at Yanxi as she leaves to throw up or something else she would passive-aggressively promise.

“Qiuyun’s just strange,” Yanxi says once she is alone in the corridor with Fujing. “I really did just mean eating. Food.”

Fujing nods as she chews slowly. She swallows and before she pops the last fragment of sandwich into her mouth she says, “I could teach you to eat other things if you’d like.”

Yanxi doesn’t need teaching. Especially not if it is the sort of eating it sounds like. Fujing’s voice wouldn’t be so light and low, the air of suggestion just on the back of her breath as she speaks. 

It isn’t much later that Yanxi gets to prove how little teaching she needs. Fujing’s voice sounds different again, light gasps muted by the titanic trembling of her thighs around Yanxi’s face. But it wasn’t as though Yanxi needed this confirmation that Fujing was her type.

**Author's Note:**

> i have [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/3900db) and no friends


End file.
